


蓝胡子

by wssezcanon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon
Summary: 王耀听说过镇子郊外那座与世隔绝的城堡，与居住其中的那位公爵的传闻。人们说他是藏匿于此的恶魔，心灵比他的外表还要丑陋。人们说他迎娶了一个又一个姑娘，每一个都销声匿迹，再无人得知她们的行踪。他们还说，在他的城堡里的一百个房间内，有超乎想象的财富，从几乎堆至天花板的金子，到灭亡之国的失落宝藏；然而还有一些房间里有着最黑暗的暴行与最悲惨的尸骸。而如今这个人人惧怕的怪物即将成为他的丈夫。当他的家庭收到这份让王耀成为公爵的下一位新娘的命令，他无法违抗，他不敢想象自己要是拒绝了，他的家人会发生什么事。尽管王耀是在去往婚礼的路上，可他感觉如同正在出席自己的葬礼。他不知自己的下场会否如其他妻子一样，但幸运的是，除了他们共进晚餐的几个夜晚以外，他很少见到公爵。城堡中的生活一如他想象般枯燥，不过有公爵的管家陪伴他度过寂寞的日子，令他的生活增色许多。日复一日，禁忌的情愫在他的心底滋长；他想凝视那双淡紫色的眼眸，可他害怕迷失其中。当王耀的眼睛被蒙上黑布，身体被丈夫压在身下的时候，他满心都是另一个男人的面孔。





	蓝胡子

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译。原作者/校对：LOTTIE~ （Lofter）  
> 分级：R18。含有非常非常具体的不可描述。架空历史设定。基于同名童话故事。NTR……？相信作者这是露中

“你不该到这儿来。”

老木匠的话和他那双灰眼睛里的神情一样冰冷。几绺花白油腻的发丝半垂在皱纹满布的前额上，他的虹膜似乎随着视力的衰退与灵巧的双手上长出的老茧一并褪了色。尽管如此他也很难把站在自己面前的人误认成别人。老人眯起眼看着那位来自山间城堡的不速之客。那位公爵又娶了个新娘，这次是个男人，不过他的命运不会和之前的其他姑娘有任何区别。

“我的弟弟在吗？”王耀无视了对方的敌意再次问道。墙边灯笼里发出的微光在地上投下长长的影子，同时也照亮了他的坚决态度。

王耀在镇上甫一露面便听见了镇民们的窃窃私语。铁匠皱起眉停下了手上敲打马蹄铁的活儿，照看土豆摊的老妇低声说了句“可怜人哪”，与农家小子聊着天的挤奶女工突兀地顿住，而有些人则完全对他视而不见。他从前为小孩子们刻过木头小人，而那些孩子的母亲们在他们拿手指着他的时候喝止了他们，他们的好奇心受到了训斥与告诫。

没有人同他说上半个字，连那些认识他的人也没有搭理他。没有人敢，因为他是公爵的第二十任妻子。他们普遍称之为第二十个祭品。每隔一段时间，当公爵的上一任妻子消失之后，镇里便会有一位姑娘被挑中嫁给公爵，她在婚礼当天穿的那件绣满褶边与蕾丝的白婚纱将会是她躺进棺材里时身穿的殓衣。

_成为公爵的妻子就等同于被判了死刑。_ 他们不记得他的第一任妻子是谁，只知道她悄无声息地不见了。她的尸骨不知所终。她们全都死不见尸。

面前的王耀令老木匠感觉晦气都渗透进了空气里。谁都知道与一个走过那些被上帝遗弃的黑暗廊道的人交谈就是晦气。

“没，上个月起就没见过。”他满脸不悦地简短回了一句。

王耀讶然。他的弟弟自小在这做学徒已经有几年了。他与小梅是王耀当初无法拒绝求婚的原因。王耀固然看得出自己在此地并不受欢迎，可他不能无功而返。上一次见到家人的时候，他的弟弟威胁要亲手杀死公爵，不让王耀被马车带走。王耀纵使自身难保，却仍是向他保证自己一有机会就会回来看他们……一转眼六个月过去，很多事都变了，但他从没停止过对家人的思念。

“您知道我能在哪找到他吗？“王耀追问。他必须知道他的家人是否安然无恙，公爵有否履行保护他们的承诺。

老人嘁了一声：“我还要干活，才没空去打听一个个的人都上哪儿去了呢。”

王耀看得出老人已经不想再跟他说话了。王耀咬了咬唇，又尝试了一次：“我只想再见见我的家人。他从九岁起就在您手下工作，如果您知道他去哪了的话——”

“镇上已经没人看见过他了。”老木匠打断了王耀的话，近乎同情地看着他，“我帮不了你…… _布拉金斯基夫人_ 。”

屋子里没有吹进一丝微风，但那只蜡烛的火焰却在那个姓氏的声音中闪烁颤抖。

_**布拉金斯基公爵。知道人们为什么叫他蓝胡子吗？他们说，在他那疯狂嗜血的眼睛下面，他那张被毁了容的脸上布满裂痕与伤疤，他的嘴每次扭曲地微笑时都会露出泛黄蛀蚀的牙齿，嘴巴下面乱糟糟的胡须是古怪的蓝色，直拖到脚下。因此，当他一步步逼近你的时候，你不会听到他的脚步声，而是他的胡须刮在地面上的声音。** _

_**至少那就是** _ _**大人** _ _**们在吹灭蜡烛之前讲给** _ _**他** _ _**们的孩子们听的故事。** _

王耀可以在视线范围所及里看见其他男人戒备地看着他，手里握紧了斧头与锤子，似乎料定公爵会来找自己的夫人。就在几个月以前，他们明明还对他的弟弟视如己出，王耀苦涩地想道。

“感谢您的帮忙。”王耀在离去之前勉强说道。

寒风在他踏上街头的那一刻便拂上他的脸颊。王耀捂着手呵了一口气，搓了搓手掌。头顶上方，阴云在黯淡的天上移动，低得能令他看见它们的波纹形态。 _如果_ _你仔细观察，就能在蓝与灰的合奏中_ _预见_ _你隐秘的未来，_ 这是他祖父最喜欢的一句话。有那么一瞬间，他仿佛还是王耀，住在小镇远郊的那位木偶师傅的长子。他能闻到新鲜出炉的面包与木材的香味，热闹的市集上的人们全是知晓他名字的熟面孔。

可是现在他们给他起了另外一个名字。

王耀拉低斗篷遮了遮脸，他不想再引起更多注意了。即使如此他仍能感受到他们扎在自己后背上的目光。 _他不就是那个新夫人吗？_ 有人说道。 _我还以为他早和其他的一样“走”了呢。我的邻居已经把他女儿送到南边去了，就是为了躲过每年，你懂的，那种时候。_ 另一个人说道。他们的闲言碎语声音大得足够让王耀听清每一个字。

_真不敢相信公爵的新婚妻子居然是个男人，我猜往后人人都不安全喽。_

流言蜚语从四面八方包围了他，在人群之中穿行变得越来越困难。王耀被扰人的噪音与眼光分了神，辨不清自己是否走对了路。忽然间，他感到一只手搭在了自己肩上，令他加速跳动的心脏都漏了一拍。王耀猛地转过身，正欲抬手的时候看到了来者是谁：

“伊万？”王耀眨了一下眼。身体里紧绷的神经就那么一下子全都松懈了下来。“你怎么在这？”

与普遍流传的说法截然相反，公爵在城堡中的仆从其实并不多。那里有一位年迈的女佣，由于长期驼着背，所以从来不必直视王耀的眼睛；一位王耀很少见到的厨师，那是个说着一口王耀听不懂的外语的粗壮男子；几个随同公爵出行的守卫；还有一位名叫伊万的年轻管家。

有时王耀无法肯定他的眼睛是蓝色还是紫色的。出于彼此的身份，他们之间的距离绝不可以近到王耀能看清对方的瞳仁颜色的地步。但是，在王耀移不开眼的那些瞬间——他更喜欢把它们称作意外，同时也这样反复告诉自己——在那些时候，那一双眼总是焕发着柔和的紫色光芒。沉溺在变化万千的色调里。他那冰川般的眼眸本该如冰一般寒冷，但在那些不见天光的廊道里却是最温暖的颜色。温暖，就像他那温柔的微笑。

伊万温和一笑。一个王耀再熟悉不过的撩拨的笑。“刚办完一些差事。更应该问的是你怎么在这？”

两人周围的人群慢慢散去。王耀纠结该不该只说自己是在悠闲地散步，可他从不擅长说谎，尤其不擅长对伊万说谎。王耀交叉双臂，说道：“别担心，我没想着逃跑。”

“下次你决定逃跑的话应该告诉我，我会以个人名义为你备一匹马。”

“就一匹马？哦，你会这么容易放我走？我还以为你会跟我一起逃呢。”王耀故意明显地说笑道。

“你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”伊万回道。王耀明白伊万仅仅是在用玩笑话回应自己开的玩笑，可他的声音里总带着几分真诚之感，让王耀不由地相信他，而当那些感觉顷刻间在他的胸腔里喷薄的时候，它们又同样在顷刻间被王耀因自己轻信了一句蠢笑话而产生的沮丧浇灭了。 _别说得好像你是真心的一样_ ，王耀但愿伊万能收回他说的那句话。

王耀冲伊万扬起眉，仿佛在提醒对方现在可是在对自己的主人之妻讲话。但他的举动，再加上脸颊上不光是因寒风而泛起的胭红，却仅是使伊万轻笑起来。

他的脸上有脏东西吗？王耀随即明白了自己脸上没有沾着任何东西，只得停下想摸摸自己脸颊的手；他的脸颊不再是冰凉凉的了。他分开了双唇，可还没等说出什么话来，伊万就朝他走近了一步，对方那迷人英俊的脸庞上的笑容令王耀不敢后退一步。王耀尽全力瞪了一眼那个似乎能读懂他的每一个内心想法的人，趁自己脸上才刚开始浮起一丝笑意时推了对方一下然后转过了身。

“我们回家吧。”王耀说道，他知道伊万就在自己的身后。

_作为一个身材如此高大的男人，伊万却拥有最温柔的笑声。不过王耀觉得那很适合他。_ 王耀第一次听到他的笑是在婚礼那天。他走出马车，雪花融化在他的白色头纱上。静默衬托了苍白，它们融进了披盖在他的双眼与红唇上的花朵刺绣里。他的双眼了无生趣；他的红唇殷红得好似将玫瑰染成了永恒的鲜红色的第一滴血。

佩戴着首饰，穿着不属于自己的衣裳，王耀能感觉到自己冰凉的气息变得越来越低弱；他的黑色眼睫颤了一颤，闭上眼或睁着眼对他来说毫无差别，反正他也无法透过头纱看清外面。接着，在他踏上覆满积雪的地面之前，他的头纱就被人掀了起来。那人并非即将成为他丈夫的男人，而是一个更为年轻的男人。也许是因为落雪使台阶变得湿滑，因为他的婚纱过长，他失足跌进了那位陌生人的怀里。雪花继续无声飘洒。王耀茫然地望着伊万，没有意识到自己在对方怀里停留的时间久到越了界。伊万的一声轻笑打破了沉默。

尽管与公爵成婚已有半年多，但是王耀只有在两人一同用餐的时候见过他。他不认为他们的对话哪一次有超过几秒钟的，不过这大概是件好事。在长满青苔的石墙里，每一滴渗漏的雨水都能产生无限回响，呼啸的狂风是对那些消失无踪的新娘们的哀悼，王耀觉得幸亏有那个总会在对的时间和地点恰好出现的人，不然自己一定早就发疯了。

_我平日里基本都不在，有什么需要的话可以交给伊万解决。_ 这就是他的丈夫留给他的话。

王耀不太了解伊万的职务到底是什么，因为他似乎包揽了从庄园的日常维护到公爵的左膀右臂等一切事务。那位管家从不谈论自己，他的神秘与他效忠的那个男人如出一辙，但在其它方面却截然相反。当王耀在雷雨夜里睡不着觉的时候，坐在壁炉旁听着火焰的噼啪声的时候，有伊万陪伴着他。当王耀觉得自己已经忘了色彩是什么样的时候，伊万会让他再次回想起来。如果他的世界变成了石墙与紧锁的大门，那么他们就是这个世界里仅存的两个人。

王耀凝视身边那位骑着马与自己并行的男人。他们已走了一段时间，市集已然消失在了他们身后。还在市集里的时候，他没留意到伊万今天看起来不太一样。王耀判断这一定是衣着的关系。 _他不经常穿成这样_ _。_ 王耀喉咙一紧，将视线转回到路上，但不一会儿又下意识地偷瞄了对方一眼。

伊万的鼻梁又高又挺，轮廓分明的下颌突显出了一种威武高贵的气质，让王耀很想知道他是何来历。当他没在看着王耀的时候，他那从容而了然的神情中蕴含的力量使人感到安心。他眼里的成熟令他不怒自威。王耀知道伊万的唇角并非天生就是上翘的，可是每次他看向王耀时似乎都会自然而然地微笑起来。

王耀第三次偷看伊万的时候，伊万及时转过头与王耀四目相交，给了一个对方正在心里想着的微笑。被抓了个正着的王耀捏紧了缰绳，不得不命令自己那小鹿乱撞的心脏平复下来。他告诉过伊万多少次了？那样对他微笑是不合适的。王耀拒绝让伊万称心如意地欣赏他慌乱的模样，于是催促自己的马提速超过了伊万。

斗篷的兜帽被吹落，露出他的黑色长发在风中翻飞。凌乱而诱惑的发丝捕捉了穿过阴天的云层缝隙的稀缺光线。伊万惊讶了一瞬，王耀完全不明白自己正在对他做什么，这让他觉得有趣……王耀要能明白就好了。

“来吧，孩子。”伊万对他的骏马低语了一句。不久他便赶上了王耀。他若试着伸出手臂，就能抓住那一缕墨黑的发丝，不过他已经从王耀那里得到了更重要的东西。

_他知道自己不应该这样，因为他对别人许下了婚姻的誓约。他不能，也不该。_ 可是当那一对紫水晶的眸子总能找到方法进入他的视野里时，王耀便不想再去考虑那些事情了。就在那一刻，他们不是公爵夫人与管家，他只是王耀，而那个令他心跳加速的男人是伊万。王耀的脸上因兴奋而焕发光彩，将一切抛诸脑后，向对方报以一个微笑。

_只为他绽放的微笑。_

_王耀但愿自己不止能给他一个微笑。_

_假如前路能一直延伸到地平线的尽头，也许他们就不用回去了。_ 二人离开主道后，路径开始变窄，他们的马放慢了步子小跑起来。不消多时他们便能见到出现在荒丘后面的城堡轮廓。

“你顺利见到家人了吗？你的弟弟？”伊万的声音意外响起。

王耀没有即刻回答。伊万定是早已轻而易举地猜到他为何回了镇里。他叹了一口气，不想在此刻谈及自己的家人。“他不在。我去了他工作的地方，可他们说他辞职了。”

伊万仍是看着他：“那你的妹妹呢？”

“我不知道她在哪……”王耀的声音变轻，“她有段时间没寄信给我了，你也知道我不被允许离开城堡太远。”

尽管王耀在努力掩饰自己的情绪，可伊万看得出他有多想念他们。每当王耀谈起他的弟弟妹妹，他的妹妹是如何总想给父亲做的木偶穿上小裙子，他们小时候又是如何认为自己是世界上最幸运的孩子，他的弟弟妹妹是如何联合起来对他恶作剧的，当王耀回想起那些记忆时，他的声音里带着切切实实的幸福之感。然而，一旦想到自己的新现实，王耀就会在叙述中途停顿下来，眼睛望向自己触不可及的远方。

伊万本想找个天气更好一些的日子展示给王耀看的，但看来今天只能择日不如撞日了：

“严格来讲，你甚至不被允许单独去逛市集，可你还是去了。一个已婚男人，站在面包店前，寻求着千载难逢的刺激。”

那是一个过于明显的想让王耀发笑的尝试，不过它成功使他噗哧一笑。王耀回头看向伊万，得意地耸耸肩：“那又如何，你要把我扫地出门吗？”

“嗯，要我说的话，”伊万说着让自己的马停在王耀的马前，“只要你和我一起去某个地方，我就替你保密。”

“好啊你，原来你才是那个计划逃跑的人！”王耀夸张地惊呼道，“我一直以为你是他最忠诚的仆从。你真可耻。”王耀示意自己的马绕过伊万，不过伊万给了它一个眼神，使那匹马决定不听从王耀的指令。

“除非你答应，否则你就绕不过我。”伊万温暖地微笑着，嘴里却说着不相衬的话语。他的眼神在说，如果王耀想玩这场对峙游戏，他们可以在这儿待上一整天。

“你知道自己在和谁说话吗？伊万，我命令你让开。”

伊万纹丝未动。他那执意要王耀让步的笑容也没有减褪。王耀若是个如花似玉、满怀少女梦的农家女，那份微笑就能叫他软了腿。王耀是个男人，尽管众所周知他的美不下于同镇的女人，可他仍旧是个男人。而他不敢相信自己的意志力在那人的笑脸面前变得有多么薄弱。

“你相信我吗？”伊万问。

_别装得好像你不知道答案似的。_

他要是不相信伊万，就不会告诉他那么多关于自己的事情，也不会向他倾诉自己对丈夫的恐惧和迷惑。他要是不相信伊万眼睛里的真诚，他永远也不会习惯于伊万的陪伴。

_你知道我会说什么，在你面前我永远都会这么说。_

“好吧。”王耀妥协了，他只能坚持佯装反对伊万的提议这么久。

他不想让伊万看见自己深藏心底、压抑封锁了的本心，不过他在经过伊万身旁的时候放任了对方看到他嘴唇上的光泽，唇瓣的颜色即便远隔数里也是最鲜明的色彩。王耀歪头靠近伊万，像是要告诉对方一个秘密：“我可要警告你，别让我失望。”

王耀看了一眼伊万，没有给对方回答的机会，转身招呼伊万追上。

* * *

作为那座城堡的新任“女”主人，王耀拿到了一把可以打开所有房间的万能钥匙，只不过有一个房间他被告知绝不可以踏入。有的时候，王耀会发现一些放有覆满了蜘蛛网的古代遗物、用古拉丁语书写的手稿、一箱又一箱金子的房间；还有的时候，他会惊异于自己的发现。

在三楼钢琴室的对面，往里经过两扇门的地方有一个房间，高耸的天花板上悬挂着大小不一的笼子。笼子里是拍打着翅膀的蝴蝶，黄的像毛茛，红的像冬浆果，绯红与丝绒蓝交织，还有带白色圆点的橙。

_墙壁上绘有花卉，一簇花瓣上有颗银色的露珠将落未落，而底下的绿草在晶莹的温暖里斑驳。那些蝴蝶们知道吗？_

王耀那天晚上后来询问了伊万关于那个房间的事，伊万解释说公爵收藏了很多东西，蝴蝶仅是其中之一。看着沉默的王耀，伊万说，王耀要是这么喜欢它们，可以挑几只最喜欢的命人移置到自己房间里。

王耀惆怅地说，他希望墙壁上没有画着那些花。如果它们永远都无法感受草丛轻抚它们的翅膀，无法在随夏风摇曳的花朵上飞舞，那又为什么要向它们呈现本来它们可以拥有的生活，为什么要在绝望中给它们希望。

一路上，王耀思考过的所有可能性之中，数月前的那段对话是他全然没有想到过的。山间树木的嫩芽才刚开始探出它们的芽尖儿，伊万领着王耀往山上走，而王耀并不知道会发生什么。他开玩笑地说，伊万不可能一路把他带到这儿来，只为了在一个太阳显然被云层遮住的日子里看日落。王耀开了那个玩笑后不久，当他看到伊万为他做了什么的时候，他错愕地定在了原地。

地上散落着蝴蝶笼，而后，笼子被逐个打开了。

在他的四周，单调的风景被点缀上了缤纷的色彩。从笼中被放出的蝴蝶翩翩起舞，伴着天空的呼唤扑扇着翅膀。它们在树枝间飞来飞去，展开翅膀变作树叶，变幻出种种蜃景。当弹指一挥间春去秋来的时候，它们就是被风卷走的叶子。追逐着那道银色的光芒，它们飞得越来越高，越来越远，直到变得好像远方的鸟群。

直到王耀几乎再也看不见它们。

王耀将一缕发丝拢在耳后，嘴唇紧抿。克制了情绪，他想让时间停止，想拉住伊万的双手，尽可能久地握着它们。 _那些蝴蝶将找到那片遍地白花的旷野，也许要花上它们一辈子的时间，但他明白它们会在最后一次日落时分抵达那里。_

“你真蠢。”

“为什么这么说？”伊万让停留在他手指上的小蝴蝶在飞走之前与他道别。他向着转过脸不看他的王耀走过去。

“因为你就是蠢。蠢伊万……你是这个镇上……不，这个世界上最傻的人。”王耀嘟囔着，在伊万向他走近时也没有直视伊万。

“你还真夸张。”伊万说道。两人之间的亲密距离促使王耀抬起眼睛。

“你为什么总要做这些多余的事？我没要求你做这些……你为什么……” _对我这么好。_ “……这么傻。”

“我的首要任务是在你的丈夫离家出游期间让你开心，布拉金斯基夫人。”

“别这样叫我。”王耀不想以这种身份和伊万相处。尤其不想伊万这样称呼他。

伊万紫罗兰色的瞳仁审视着王耀对那几个字分明的不屑。“耀。”他柔声唤道。轻得使那个名字只停留在他们两个人之间，消弭在沙沙作响的草丛里，但王耀听到了，那一声清晰得就像他在伊万眼中看到的爱意。

任何仆从都不应该直呼主人之妻的名字。倘若有其他人听到伊万是怎么轻唤王耀的名字的，后果将不堪设想。王耀颤抖着指尖攥住伊万的袖子，他不能触碰伊万，这是他所能承受的极限了。

“耀。”伊万又喊了一声他的名字，微动的嘴唇似乎在他的名字之前还念了点什么。 _我的耀。_ 这不可能，但是伊万的微笑证实了那是真的。王耀明白他们正在做的事是一种错误，可他动不了自己的双脚，也放不开自己那只把伊万的袖子抓得更紧了的手。

“你不该，”王耀低声说道。

“不该什么？”

“不该离我这么近。” _当你离我这么近的时候，我_ _不敢面对我_ _自己。_ 王耀注视着那个并非自己的丈夫，却在他的婚礼那天掀起了他的头纱的男人。

“为什么？”伊万往前一倾，“因为不想让我听见你的心跳得有多大声吗？或者这只是欲擒故纵吸引我靠近的手段？”

王耀能感觉到伊万的手指在摩挲着他的手指，肌肤相抵，热度从伊万的指纹中逸出，再进入王耀的皮肤，他的皮肤对哪怕最轻微的接触都十分敏感。他无法欺骗自己这只是又一次意外。他无可否认自己对伊万的感情。可是承认它就意味着违背自己在老天爷眼前许下的誓言。

_他是公爵的夫人，而伊万是公爵身边的人。没有比这更加残忍的命运了。在另一个世界里，他可以成为他的新娘，不是蓝胡子的第二十任新娘，而是属于伊万的独一无二的新娘。_

“够了。”王耀逼自己退离伊万身边。“天快黑了，我们不能在这里浪费时间，”他说道，匆匆转身走开，“你到底在想什么？他若是发现你把他的蝴蝶全放走了，你觉得你会有什么下场？”

“那地方有一百多个房间，他不会为几只失踪的蝴蝶操心的。”

“你怎么知道他会做什么，不会做什么。”王耀头也不回地反驳道，即使他能听见不远处伊万的声音。

没有收到回应，取而代之的是片刻前还温柔抚摸着他，此时却突然抓住了他的手腕的那一只手。“喂，你干什——住手……！”王耀怒视着伊万，两只手腕都被伊万的手牢牢抓住。晶尘暴翻涌在伊万紫水晶的双眸之中，他看着王耀的眼神比对方惯常见到的更为激烈，它在告诉王耀任何挣扎都是徒劳的，因为他不会放手。“啊……”后背被抵在树上产生的冲击令王耀略微吃痛。

_王耀不敢妄动一寸。他只要把身体往前移一点，他们的嘴唇就会碰上了。然而即使没有接触，王耀的嘴唇也尝到了喷洒在他脸上的温暖呼吸，他的面容此刻变得湿润而嫣红。_

_伊万的气息霸道又强硬，正如同他拥着对方的方式那样。一种仿佛被包裹_ _在_ _刚晒好的衣物那吸收了夏日阳光的温度_ _里_ _的舒适热意。一种想与汗水和咸沫缠绵的味道。_

这里只有他们两个人，无人会看见伊万的呼吸溶化在他泛红的脸颊上，除了天上的流云，无人会看见伊万将腹股沟压上他的小腹，热意在缓慢的磨蹭中扩散，王耀咽回了从喉咙里冒上来的一声叹息。他往旁边瞥去，纵然明白没有人会在城堡周围的领地附近徘徊，可是当伊万迫使他回视自己时，他心中始终在顾虑有人会目击此时不堪的他们。

说实话，王耀有点期望伊万能狠狠地把嘴压在他的唇上，不顾他最初的抵抗强吻他，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，用怀抱彻底淹没白噪。伊万的舌头会占领他的口腔，他们的嘴唇将不停地索求彼此缺失的部分，只要一个答案，其他任何事都不重要了。

伊万的嘴唇没有碰到王耀，但有温暖的气息从他分开的唇间进入了对方。朦胧的剪影隐匿在层层树枝后面，两人的亲密被禁忌的色彩沾染。

“我们不能。”王耀轻声道。

王耀难过的语气令伊万皱起了眉。若不是他的双手还抓着王耀的手腕，他会将手置于王耀脸侧，拭去那份哀伤。“不要否认。你和我一样想要。”伊万道出事实，手指渐渐与王耀的手指交缠。他的双唇擦过他的嘴角，刘海的淡金色发丝挑逗着他的皮肤。

_自己想要什么并不重要，_ 王耀在嫁给公爵的那一天就不能不接受这件事实。“不，”王耀尽量移开自己的脸，“我们不能这么做，他要是知道了会杀了我们的！”王耀恳求伊万停手。

“我绝对不会让你出事的。”伊万发誓道，他依旧没有放开王耀。而虽然对方只不过是区区一个管家，王耀却差点相信了他， _老天啊，_ 他想相信他。

“你永远、永远都不会受到任何伤害。”伊万重申道，那双惹人注目的眸子里闪耀着永远保护对方的誓言，他握紧王耀的双手，变本加厉压上他的身体。

血液涌至王耀羞于启齿的部位。“伊万停、停下，别这样。”王耀提高了音量。 _他并不爱他的丈夫，从_ _来没_ _爱_ _过_ _，将来也_ _绝对_ _不会。他爱的人一直都是伊万。伊万有着温柔的双眼和迷人的微笑，自始至终都对他那么好。_ 他痛苦地意识到自己将来爱的人也永远只会是伊万。

“你不爱他，你爱的是——”

“别说了！”王耀大喊道。他的声音在山谷间回响。他的爆发让两人俱是一怔，王耀不忍心去看伊万。“别、别再……说了……”王耀颤抖着，“我不想被你碰。” _说出这些话令他心如刀割，_ “放开我。”

那是有史以来最寒冷的春天。王耀感到伊万的手松开了他，脸上的神情让他想再度抓住他的双手。但王耀很清楚自己没有资格这么做。太迟了。不，他们从一开始就不该如此亲近。他的双颊依旧泛红，却不再有一丝暖意留存。

“如您所愿。”伊万说道。冷静而正式地，仿佛不久前他们并不曾身体交叠。就这样，他变回了那个管家，而王耀是他主人的妻子。

王耀想问他是否真的傻到相信他们可以在一起。可是他在被伊万的呼吸爱抚着的时候也一样傻傻地相信了。王耀深深看了一眼伊万，指甲扣进掌心，不再多说一个字。

这一回，伊万没有追上他。

他每走出一步，就离那个男人更远一步，唯一在他忧惧于公爵夜访的最初几个晚上陪伴在他身边的那个男人；唯一一个能同时让他成为世上最幸福的人又让他心碎的那个男人；他向着阴冷的廊道越走越近，它的阴影在哀鸣着吞没昏暗的烛光。王耀抬头眺望天空。他们终究是等不到日落了。那些据说能够描绘出一个人的未来的云团无定无常，漫无目的地飘游在一张广阔得任何东西都填补不满的画布上。

_他什么都看不出来。_ 王耀笑了， _他没有未来。_

* * *

_**有** _ _**很** _ _**多关于蓝胡子的传说。他的残忍。他的疯狂。他的恶行与罪孽。** _

_**所有传闻之中最令人毛骨悚然的一个是有关他如何对待自己** _ _**的** _ _**妻子的。他钟爱她们的年轻貌美，直到他** _ _**将她们一一** _ _**摧残。人们说，如果新娘在新婚之夜公爵就寝时哪怕发出一声惊惧的啜泣，她也会当场血溅床榻。而假如她们挺过了第一夜，等待着她们的将只有不幸。** _

_**萎缩惨白的脸。干瘪** _ _**又** _ _**空洞。她们浮肿的乳房上刻着爪痕，脆弱的臀部骨头恰似她们装着腐坏精种的大肚子那般突出。然而蓝胡子没有子嗣，因为他的妻子们全都逃不过命中注定的死亡。** _

_**呆滞的眼珠与如雪般冰冷的皮肤。** _

_**黑暗中传来沉重的肢体在鲜血淋漓的地面上拖行的声音……** _

王耀最后梳了一下头发。他的发丝由肩膀垂至纤细的腰间，比桌上摆的那张纸上的墨水更黑，柔滑且没有缠结。早晨梳的发辫使黑丝绸般的发丝波浪似的卷曲，衬托着他毫无情绪的脸庞。

他拿起字条又看了一遍，因为读过太多遍，到现在他已经能把内容倒背如流了。

他回到房间的时候它就在那儿了。用公爵的笔迹写成的指示简单明了。 _今夜将是他们行夫妻之实的夜晚。_

他的手指在发抖，纸上的一个个字眼刺透他闷痛的胸口。王耀可以尽力让自己的表情保持镇定，可是他对自己那每过一刻就哆嗦得越发剧烈的手无可奈何……王耀甩手砸了下桌面，总算止住了颤抖。婚礼那天晚上出现的恶心感重新涌了上来，王耀回想起公爵那一夜没有现身让他感到有多如释重负。第二晚，第三晚，他就这样连续被晾了六个月。王耀从不曾完全相信那些传言，不过公爵貌似对他不感兴趣这一点使他在这儿的生活变得轻松了些。

_然而情况变了。今晚，他将_ _使_ _王耀正式成为自己的妻子。_

他早该知道这一天终将到来，他怎会以为只因自己是个男人就能避免与丈夫同床共枕？王耀不想看着镜子里自己苍白的倒影，也不想看着自己身上的衣着。香粉和胭脂都没被碰过，他拒绝往脸上擦脂抹粉。但是他明白自己不能不穿上公爵让裁缝为他量身定制的睡衣。

比纯白更加透明，他的皮肤在底下清晰可见。宛若水色丝绸般拥住他的身体，纤薄的料子让潜入石墙的寒意如饥似渴地舔上他的大腿。覆盖在修长的身躯上，不留任何需要想象的空间。比不着寸缕更加难堪。他站起身，哪怕往下稍微扫一眼自己的身子都是羞耻。王耀并拢两条腿，却藏不住颜色与形状都在睡衣之下一览无余的分身。

王耀告诉自己， _若_ _想熬过今晚，就必须放空自己的心_ 。墙的另一面响起当啷的一声，惊得他差点跳了起来。那大概只是一只老鼠撞倒了东西的声音，但王耀觉得自己很快就会听到那逐渐逼近的可怕的脚步声了。

_精致的白色蕾丝贴着_ _他的皮肤，_ _令他想起了他的婚纱，还有在飞雪中熠熠生辉的那对紫眸。可是今晚这儿是见不到那个人了。_

王耀深呼吸了一下，遵照指示将黑布绑在头上蒙住眼睛。不知道这是不是公爵的仁慈，他是否应该感激他的丈夫蒙住他的双眼，让他不会看到他的脸。把布条系好后，感觉就像是自己的眼睛被夺走了一样。

在完全的黑暗之中，他无法感知自己周围都有些什么，住了六个月的房间变得陌生。收到纸条之后数个小时的等待并没能使他做好心理准备。失去了五感之一的他难以记起自己距离卧床、墙壁、房门有多远；他紧张地抓住了离自己最近的桌沿。

_**那些故事里讲到，你能听见他的长胡子刮擦在地上的声音，蓝色髯须浓密又蓬乱，听着比指甲刮在玻璃上的声音更让人难以忍受。** _

王耀从未看清楚过他丈夫的脸，因为那张脸总是被笼罩在阴影里，不过以他所见，故事中关于长长的蓝胡子的说法是谬误。

_廊道里只回荡着他的靴子发出的金属声，宣告了他的来临。_

_脚步声在门外停了下来。_

门吱呀一声打开了，王耀的肩膀一颤。

_火苗被闯入房间的冷空气推搡着狂乱摆动。是蓝胡子来了。_

面对着一片黑暗，王耀缓缓转过了身，尽管他并不清楚造访之人在哪个方向。他感觉得到对方在房间里，感觉得到对方专注的视线在上下打量着自己。王耀的脚后跟无意中随着脚步声的靠近而向后挪了挪。

王耀屏住了呼吸。就像是在河里潜水数自己能在水下闭气几秒。然而吞噬了他的不是明亮的蓝宝石般的河水，而是彻底的黑暗。王耀看不见公爵，但是对方那魁梧身形的存在感毋庸置疑。 _他离得好近，_ 王耀感觉到了，他的四肢连同思考能力一起冻住了。无论王耀对自己的丈夫有没有感情，他同对方仍是合法夫妻，而作为妻子，他至少应该说些什么……可他不敢开口。

他的浑身上下都暴露无遗，公爵慢条斯理地让自己的目光勾勒王耀的身体曲线，那件薄缎松垮地拂过他的臀部、大腿，再到脚踝。

一声惊喘。王耀倒吸了一口直窜下咽喉的凉气。

“啊、唔……”王耀咬住下唇抑制了自己的叫声。他不敢置信。乳尖上的压力让他的所有感官都受到了惊吓，无力理解正在发生的事。

他的乳头被某人的拇指和食指掐住了。一层薄蕾丝包裹着血橙色的肉珠，在被揉捏拉扯之间拧转到极限，更显出它的圆润。那两根手指的力道冷酷无情，让王耀产生了自己的肿胀乳头在睡衣上戳破了一个洞的幻觉。

王耀把嘴像双腿一样合紧，半透明的布料滑入大腿之间的缝隙。

公爵似乎并不满足于单是测试王耀的乳首质感。他继续将挺立起来的樱蕊当作掌中玩物一样对待。越是把玩就越爱不释手。虽说两人是在王耀的卧室里单独相处，可由于王耀看不见，他很容易想象自己正身在别处当众被人亵玩乳头。脸颊上的温度在攀升，想到有一天也许在廊道上碰见对方时，他会被逼到墙边，而他的丈夫甚至可以在他的上衣与外套底下找到他的乳头，这让他感到恐惧。

王耀感受着那些手指从拧掐成熟的蓓蕾到爱抚那变得空前敏感又红艳的扁平奶腺，不仅如此，他的听觉也提升到了能够听见睡衣摩擦肉体时发出的轻柔却猥亵的窸窣声的程度。

接着，他的乳头被用力一拽，使他的身体倒向前撞上了公爵。近乎全裸的王耀随即试图推开丈夫的胸膛，但是一只放在他腰上的手将他拉回了原来的位置。

王耀不想让对方把手放在自己身上，不想让他的手继续往下游走。额头埋在公爵的肩上，被蒙上了遮眼布的他不必看见那些诡异的五官。但更重要的是王耀不想让对方发现自己因那只越走越低的手而产生的羞耻反应。

平时总戴着手套的那只手比王耀以为的要强劲许多。他蜷起脚趾，两腿艰难地忍耐着那几根手指在他身上四处抠摸的方式，不想因此而打抖。王耀被握住屁股的时候惊叫了一声。他的嘴唇碰着他倚靠着的那块肩膀上的皮革，喘息的声音愈发清晰。

令王耀惊恐的是，他想从自己身上拿开的那一只手发现了臀瓣之间的入口。 _不，住手，_ 王耀不愿承认将要发生与已经发生的事。被一根手指轻戳着的小洞缩了缩。 _他不该碰那里，他不能进那里去，_ 王耀涨红了脸咬牙想道。

连手指的粗度都感觉大得塞不进去。虽然彼此被薄织物隔开，不过公爵似乎并不介意这层妨碍，手指更使劲压上王耀的穴口。

“嗯……别，很脏……”王耀尚未意识到自己说了什么，几个字就从他的口中倾泻而出。

“哦，是吗？”公爵的声音与王耀记忆当中的别无二致。低沉又不近人情，那刺耳的语调是梦魇的根源。薄睡衣还盖在王耀窄小的入口上，那圈粉色软肉畏缩着不敢放松，他将手指捅进温暖的后穴里，连带着蕾丝料子也一并被挤了进去。

“我的夫人很脏？”雷鸣般的嗓音继续说道，“怎么会呢。”他的手指没入被撑开的洞中，享受着王耀的内里无与伦比的紧致。他的手指在王耀丰腴的屁股里面搅动，另一只手则握紧了王耀的长发。

_拔出来……拔出来。_ 王耀痛苦地闭上眼睛，即使这样做，眼前淹没了自己的黑暗亦毫无波澜。他身上最私密的部位正被一步步开发，而他却只能忍受。曾代表了纯真、点缀着甜美花朵的白色蕾丝如今被肠液打湿；薄衣料被一根手指残忍地戳进他的体内，紧贴在内壁上，粗砺地剐蹭着他的直肠壁，仿佛是在他的血肉上印下繁复的图案。

这是王耀所能感受到的全部。那个变得越来越松、越来越湿的发红肉穴被接连不断地探入，令他双腿发软。可他不能移动自己的双腿，因为它们做出的任何动作都是在怂恿那根手指更卖力地往肉里挖。

王耀不用看也知道自己的水是如何从他丈夫的指间流出来并弄脏自己臀股以下的蕾丝布料的。从自己身体里分泌出的大量体液令他不知所措，他从不知道一个男人的内部竟然可以做到这样，而将他的身体变成这副模样的人是他的丈夫，那个镇民们畏惧的怪物，这让他难以接受。 _从来没有人对他做过这种事。_ 王耀在滑腻淫靡的声响中头晕脑胀，他祈祷着一切尽快结束。当湿透的睡衣从他身体里被拉出来之后，马上就有第二根手指代替了它。现在，里面的两根手指把内壁撑得更开了。

“呜嗯……”每次发出声音的时候，他都会在心里呵斥自己住嘴。但这根本起不了作用，因为他的脑袋无法集中注意力在自己的声音上。“哈啊……啊……”

没有了睡衣的阻隔，王耀体会到了丈夫那粗壮的手指有多热，它们在他的体内翻搅，刺激着他的身体吐出更多水来。不一会儿，第三根手指也加入了进来。虽然仍不足以让王耀对接下来的性事做好准备，但那几根手指也的确将开口扩张到了淫荡的大小，足够含住一根硬挺的性器顶部。

蒙眼布固定在眼睛上，王耀觉得自己被一种从自身核心里诞生出来的感受所吞噬，它钻出他的身体，啃食他的血肉，所到之处一片火海。支撑着双脚的地面仍是实实在在的地面，然而一个想法袭上他的心头：他要是离开自己所站的位置，他要是稍微后退一点，就会陷入令人窒息的虚无中去。即使不情愿，他还是紧紧抓住了公爵胸前的衣料。

正如它们猝不及防地插进他的身体里那样，就在王耀的两腿开始打颤之前，它们又猝不及防地拔了出去。王耀从公爵肩上抬起头，尽管不知道该往哪儿看。“等、等等。”被扛起来带向卧床的王耀颤声说道。

他的手掌陷进床单里，在他的丈夫褪去衣物期间得到了一点喘息时间来收拾自己的思绪。当听觉成为他感知周遭的唯一几种方式，衣服被脱掉的声音显得比往常更大声了，王耀把大腿上起皱的睡衣拉过膝盖，纵然明知这有多徒劳无益。

_他是他的妻子。这是他必须做的。作为妻子的义务，还有保全_ _他的_ _家人的责任。_

他的脚像是被钉在了地板上；王耀想离开那间房间。 _够了，那样做只是在自讨苦吃，_ 脑海中的声音说道。王耀僵坐在床上，心脏狂跳。 _你是他的妻子，不管他是不是一头怪物，他仍是_ _同_ _你念了结婚誓词的那个人。你答应了的。你走进马车的那一刻就交出了你的命。你明白自己与他是相连的，你不能违逆他的命令，因为你最后会像他的所有前任妻子那样。没了。_

_从股间流出的淡黄液体使王耀的大腿根黏腻不已。他的身_ _上_ _冷热交加。他身穿的白色蕾丝令人想到月光的优雅，他的身形被渐渐笼罩了他的大片阴影所遮蔽。_

_不，他还是做不到。他可以想着婚誓、责任、婚契以及其它种种，但那也改变不了他不想要他丈夫的事实。他不想让他继续碰自己，不想让他进入自己，不想感受他在自己身体里律动。他做不到和丈夫同房。_

王耀心中充斥着后悔与无助。当他感到那只手再次放到他身上，抓着他的手腕把他的手臂往前带，更是加剧了那股反感。公爵叫他触摸的那个物件令王耀张口结舌。 _不，不可能是他想的那样。_ 王耀的脸颊烧红了起来。他的脸虽然很热，却也比不上正在他手中痉挛的那根东西的热度。

鲜血在那层带褶的皮肤下面奔涌。青筋盘虬的它勃发而硬挺，王耀不看也知道那是什么。他想躲开，可是手被桎梏着不准逃走。握在王耀手腕上的那只手滑下去按住了他的手，强迫他的手指环住那根肉棒，套弄至最顶端。拨开包皮暴露在外的龟头感觉与阴茎的其余部分完全不一样。王耀的大拇指不小心擦到了顶部的小孔，引得一丝湿意，几缕前液滑过他的手指。

王耀顺着它想被触碰的方式触碰着它，他之所以明白，是因为他手上的动作是由公爵控制的。毫无疑问公爵正在向他表明他让自己变得有多硬。 _看它多想要你，_ 他的丈夫无需多言，他所要做的就是让王耀贴身感受他那热情搏动着的硬挺。一滴前液落在王耀的膝上。

他的手指违心地抚摸着那根坚挺的分身，它那惊人的大小正在形成一幅令王耀深感恶心的生动画面。包围着他的屈辱感就如同他掌中的炙热那般灼烫。王耀从前与现在的任何一个头衔此刻都变得微不足道，他不再是哪座城堡里的夫人，他沦为了公爵自慰的用品。 _他正在用自己的手抚摸着一个男人的巨茎_ _。_ _那一只手曾被某个人称赞优美。_ _如此_ _细腻光滑_ _、外形又完美，难怪能做出最漂亮精致的人偶，那人温柔地冲他微笑着说了那句话。然而他的手现在却粗鄙地套弄着一只满载精种的男根。_ 王耀不得不将那段记忆抛开，连想到那个人的名字都会令他心痛。

“耀，是吗？”公爵六个月以来第一次叫了他的名字。

王耀小心翼翼地点了一下头。 _他只是他的又一个妻子，第二十任。_ 感觉到丈夫在引导他躺下，他从地上抬起腿，将身体挪回到床上。

躺在那位在和小镇本身同样古老的传说里比起人类更像个恶魔的男人身下，王耀想着：这张本该十分舒适的床今夜之后再也不会是原来的样子了。

王耀的手臂在身侧一动不动，两腿紧紧闭拢，他宁可自己被打晕了，也好过在行房过程中饱受折磨。有那么一刻，他希望自己在几个月前能够自私一些，拒绝公爵的求婚，他希望自己还可以逃跑，他希望自己可以告诉那个人带他走……

虽然蒙眼布是绑在他眼睛上的，但他觉得有股不存在的力量扼住了他的脖子，使他气管缺氧。巨大的勃发就在他自己那根抬头的分身上方碾磨，那根肉棒在戳刺探索着他的皮肤，测试它能用自身的可观重量压出多大凹痕。王耀难堪地收紧腹部，却只导致了那根肉柱偎得更深。巨物攀上他的上半身，在那件薄睡衣上把前液蹭得到处都是，确保他从胸前到腰间的每一个角落都被它打上了记号。当龟头滑过他变硬的乳头时，滑溜溜的液体透过薄布料晕开，濡湿了挺立在他胸前的蓓蕾。王耀及时止住了即将脱口而出的急促喘息，性器拨弄碾压着他的乳尖，让他很难阻止自己发出叫声。

烛光暗了下来，但仍足够使人看清王耀那诱人的身体。他的肌肤在那层蕾丝底下泛起一种柔和的粉红色，美好的颜色与直接在那些红痕上擦蹭的雄根形成了鲜明对比。

王耀原以为再没有比手握那根痉挛的勃发更加屈辱的事了，但显然他错了。王耀的内心深处并不相信这是真的，不相信一只性器正在他的胸前和腹部揉擦。随着它在王耀的胸口游移并越来越往前，他把头扭向一边，绝望地闭上嘴巴，公爵有可能会把性器塞到他嘴里的想法很可怕。 _他可以闻到它了。它就是离他那么近。_

他若是反抗自己的丈夫，就很有可能在蜡烛燃尽以前得到和他的其他妻子相同的下场。但是王耀已顾不上想这么多了，因为他感觉到公爵握住了他的大腿。 _不_ _要_ _，_ 他的心一团乱麻，企图重新把腿并拢。“呜、嗯……”王耀不想为他敞开自己的双腿。他无意之间踢了丈夫一脚。而当他意识到自己刚刚做了什么的时候，他的两条腿已经被一双大手分开了。

一滴滴细小的体液将公爵的目光吸引至微张的入口，它被他的肉茎撑开插入的模样会更好看。在王耀雪白的臀瓣之间，那只通红的湿洞已几乎缩回到了最初的大小。

“啊、嗯……！” _这片黑暗究竟延伸到多远？这黑暗被由里到外将他填满的欲望所激发，长驱直入他的身体。_ 王耀鄙弃那一声当性器顶端进入穴口时从自己喉咙里泄出的尖叫。

犹如开水被泼溅到了他的皮肤上，比他认知之中的还要滚烫，王耀那被拓宽的肛口此刻被塞入了满满的鼓胀青筋，前液混合着他的肠液从内里喷出。之前令他看不见逞凶者双眼的那片黑暗如今在蚕食着他的五脏六腑。王耀想扯下蒙眼的布条，可又惧怕自己将会看到的东西。尽管他那边缘泛红的私处已经被丈夫的手指侵犯过了，然而这次的感觉像是被新戳开了一个口子，而他的身体正在被撕裂开来。

仅是楔入龟头就让王耀吃不消了，他的心处在崩溃的边缘。“啊啊……”他的内里沿着直肠被分开，正像他那几乎被张开成一条水平线的双腿。竭力压低声音的王耀再也受不住了，如果让更多部分被插进去，他觉得自己会坏掉。“不、呜嗯……” _不要。_ 两个字在他的脑海里响亮又清晰，从嘴里出来的却是一声呜咽。王耀瞪大了隐在黑布底下的眼睛，那根进入他的粗长涨得更大了。

它陷入他的血肉，似乎永无停歇。蓝胡子他那带着伤疤、总是藏在阴影里的脸皴裂而布满皱纹，腐烂还长着雀斑，那些传言里的画面纠缠着王耀。就算那些故事有夸张成分，就算他的丈夫长得一点都不像人们所说的那样，他仍是被一个大块头男人捅了。一个他一丝一毫都不爱的男人。王耀把手指抠进床单，唯一在淌血的是他的那一颗心。

从扩大的穴口到肚脐眼，王耀能感觉到自己内部的一切都在膨胀，被另一个人的血与肉填得满满当当。他的肠管里被挤进越来越多的部分，直到参差不齐的耻毛刺得他臀瓣发痒，使他瑟缩了一下。 _他终于全都弄进去了吗？_ 这个疑问引发的恶感让王耀几欲作呕。他难以接受那根长度与粗度在他手中都异常吓人的巨柱被塞进了他的体内这种事实。 _他是一个男人，可他照样是公爵的妻子，他体内的性器就是证明。_

不管他的丈夫对他在初夜的表现有何期待，王耀都不认为自己能做得到。他任由自己的双腿被摆弄得好像自己是个普通妓女，但他还未准备好让自己的内里被精液洗刷。

_他不会。他不能。就算被蒙上眼睛，他也做不到；就算他的听觉、味觉、_ _嗅觉被尽数夺去_ _，他依然能感_ _受_ _到他在里面。_

王耀知道公爵在看着他，当对方俯下上身，近得让王耀觉得自己脸上的任何一个毛孔都逃不过他的眼睛，王耀接触到了一股温暖的气息。

_他的呼吸声很大。又大又重。从他口中呼出的气体浸润着暖意。_

避无可避的湿意在王耀的脸颊和嘴唇上渐渐蒸发。王耀不能转开脸，因为他知道彼此之间的距离有多近，不过到底是多近呢？他要是弯一下脖子，他们的嘴唇会碰上吗？有个男人的嘴唇曾经掠过他的嘴角，一个男人的双手曾经把他按在树干上，然后慢慢与他十指相扣，一个曾经与他如此靠近的男人，近到唯有呼吸横亘在他们中间。他的紫罗兰色眼睛，他的微笑，他的温暖，王耀祈求自己能再多拥有片刻，可它们全都已荡然无存。

_伊万。_

王耀可以笑，可以流一滴眼泪把蒙眼布浸湿，可即使那样也无法将伊万带回来。在黑暗之中，他抬起手臂圈住了丈夫的脖颈。几个小时以前发生的事像是另一段人生，回忆是它留给他的唯一一样东西。王耀想回到那个蝴蝶翩飞的地方，在那棵罗文树下将自己许过的誓言悉数打破。

躺在丈夫的身下，王耀明白想着另一个男人是错误的、背德的、罪恶的。然而随着又一阵温暖气息喷洒在他脸上，他情不自禁地幻想自己身上的那个人是伊万。 _他要是能在摘下蒙眼布的时候看见那对明亮温柔的眼眸在凝_ _望着_ _自己，那又有什么代价是他不愿给的呢。_

他的眼前已经失去了光明，而现在他要让自己的心也再察觉不到真相。王耀知道这是他熬过今晚的唯一办法。

如果放在他大腿上的、开拓了他的身体的那一双手是伊万的，是他的手指第一次进入了他的肉体；如果那只全根没入他股间的硬物是伊万的，连同那片在他腹中持续膨胀的热度也是伊万；如果自己用胳膊圈着的是伊万的脖颈，那么即使彼此挨得再近王耀也不介意。

轻轻将嘴唇贴上那个他看不见的男人，他吻了他，仿佛自己亲吻的对象是伊万，他将要把自己的一切都托付给他。

轻软的吻似乎令公爵讶异，但王耀不愿再想着公爵，他的丈夫，抑或蓝胡子了…… _这里只有伊万，向他许下了那么多愚蠢承诺的伊万。_

于是，当性器开始在他体内律动的时候，王耀不再压抑声带里颤响的呻吟。他的肉管被拉伸至原来直径的两倍，内部被过度满足的感觉起初是痛苦的，不过当那坚挺的雄根在他的湿润内壁上摩擦的时候，那种痛苦也变成了一种难以启齿的快感。

伴随着两人肉体间的缠绵厮磨响起了湿漉漉的水声，每当那根肉柱从他那翕张的甬道里向外滑的时候，它就会从他的穴里带出汁水来，而当它被捅回他的肠子里时，内里受到的冲击激出了多余的淫液沿着他饱涨的内壁流淌。不受控制溢出屁股的液体让王耀羞窘不堪，想要用手捂住自己的脸，尽管他的上半边脸早就被遮住了。王耀呻吟着，感受猛烈的力量冲入他的最深处，流泻的体液濡湿了那个男人下体周围的毛发，而男人乎也注意到了这点，从一个能将些许毛发挤进王耀的肿胀肉洞里的角度挺入他的身体。

可假如这是伊万在顶弄着他那就没关系。 _伊万，_ 王耀想着他那带着汗珠的浅金色发丝；他的表情胜过室内回响的呻吟声，他的眼里总是映着丝绸般的黑发与琥珀色的瞳仁的倒影；他强壮的肌肉就像他的雄根一样紧绷，只有在释放了种子之后才会放松。在王耀心中，他不再是被那些故事里的那个男人肏了，而是在和唯一的重要之人做爱。

_只要他能在黑暗里看见伊万，那么伊万就是_ _唯一_ _在他身边的那个人。王耀明白那是幻觉，但是直到日出之前，他想要相信那个幻觉。他会_ _想_ _尽一切办法去相信它，纵使他必需反复欺骗自己他是在为伊万而呻吟。_

一度被不情不愿地打开的两条腿栓在了 _伊万的背上_ 将他拉得更近，好像他们还不够血肉相连似的。王耀将另一只手臂从床上抬起，缠上温暖的躯体，更加紧密地贴着对方。彼此胸口的碰撞促使王耀的肉壁不由自主地在巨茎周围收缩。

胸口上的沉重压迫和挺立的乳头被按扁的刺激已令王耀惊恐，当 _伊万_ 在他的紧致里直捣深处时，他来不及忍住自己的叫声。他越是收紧，那根青筋凸起的肉棍就越是凶狠地将他的内壁表皮往里拖。王耀一时间因血肉被剧烈刮擦而失了声，任何词汇都无法形容那种胃里好似有一百片火烤的利刃的感觉，连他的心脏都在震颤。似乎要将他撕裂的热流令王耀如遭雷击，他甚至没有留意到撞击着自己臀瓣的结实髋部。

_他怎么会这么清楚他全部的敏感点都在哪？_ 想到他们的身体竟如此契合，王耀脸上泛起了潮红， _他怎么可能这么容易发现他体内所有恰到好处的位置和小缝。_ 王耀把脸抵在丈夫的颈窝里，意图掩盖自己的脸颊有多热，可是丈夫脖子上的温暖反倒加深了他嫣红的脸色。 _不，他不能想起他的丈夫，他不能面对现实，现在还不能。这不是他的丈夫，这是伊万。_ “伊万……”王耀险些喊出了他的名字，但他只是在心底轻声唤了一句。

王耀比以往任何时候都更想让睡衣从自己身上消失。它被汗液与前液弄脏了，黏腻地贴着他的皮肤，薄织物上的每一片褶皱都在阻碍他感受另一端的心跳。

“嗯嗯……哈……慢、慢点。”王耀不知道自己是否真的想让对方慢点，只不过他的丈夫…… _不，伊万_ 在他体内抽插的高速节奏使他的臀摇晃到了令他恐慌的程度，他觉得自己第二天早上会站不起身来。假如到时候他还有把自己从床上拽起来的精力的话。

然而，另一方面，王耀并不在乎明天还会不会到来。他们肢体交缠，身躯间的模糊接缝融进了黑暗里。和伊万一起， _只有_ 和伊万一起，王耀觉得即使自己正在陷入一个无底深渊也没有关系。因为深渊会变成天空，天空里洒满不会令人感到寒冷的雪花。

冬天的第一次问候与最后的告别融化在他那向上抚过 _伊万后颈_ 的手指上。 _从今夜起，他就属于他了。_ 他在婚礼那天穿的那一身用白色丝线织成的蕾丝花朵虽然完好无缺，但它们可以被碾成碎片，恰似两人初遇那天的落雪般散落在污迹斑斑的床单上——纸与墨代表着他们结合的证明。

_内心的沉眠被打搅，一个又长又宽的洞被凿开，从两股缝隙间那沾着露水的嫩芽延伸至如此之深，以至于他能尝到舌尖上那股咸麝香的味道；他的身体再也变不回去了。_ 王耀把自己的臀按在那个男人的胯上，满足地感受到那两颗精囊在他的入口处碾磨，意味着他的最深处被那根肉棒舔舐占据了。那是由另一个男人的精子组成、仅在王耀身体中待了一小段时间，却已令他对其难分难舍的物件。他渴望着 _伊万进得再深一些，再用力一些。_

王耀确信他没有把自己的念头……自己的欲望直说出来，可也许他说了，因为他体内的混乱正以空前的力度在内壁上横冲直撞，他的呻吟声调陡然拔高，双腿颤栗着夹紧对方精壮的躯干。然而正当王耀以为自己将要感受到那岩浆般的精液汇集到肠管的剩余部分的时候，他却被一股空虚击中了，那雄根正从他红肿的穴里往外退。

他的丈夫粗暴地抽出了自己的性器，存心欺负王耀那吸人的、对他恋恋不舍的肉壁。他抓过王耀的脚踝，将王耀的双腿弯折压向上半身，小腿肚几乎贴上了大腿，大腿则尽可能地贴着床。他纤细的双腿宛如任何少女的腿那样白皙可爱。而他臀股之间的肉穴也无处可藏。

即使没有被一根肉柱撑起边缘，王耀的穴口也无法合上它的圆唇。如果不是因为不断倾泻而出的液体挡住了视野，就可以窥见他的内部是什么样的。他腰部以下的一切都淫猥得仿佛被人操就是他所需要的唯一目的，而他的腰部以上则是一派蛊惑人心的遐思，比那些看似无尽的房间里的任何古遗物都更加精美。

公爵吻了吻王耀的足心。他的嘴贴着王耀说道：

“我的所有妻子当中，你是最美的那一个。”

_那不是伊万的声音，_ 王耀摇头，他不想再听下去了。他可以幻想伊万的面孔与身体，可他无法阻绝丈夫的声音。王耀惊骇于那些话语和它们所蕴含的真相，无论他再怎么假装伊万是那个给他打上了烙印的人，他的丈夫只消一句“我的妻子”就能击碎他脑海中的紫眸。王耀全身心拥抱的幻象里的裂隙一块块土崩瓦解，而公爵并未就此打住。

“最会叫床……”公爵沉声说道。他的声音越来越近。他的呼吸渗进了王耀的蒙眼布。“……还最会流水。”

冰冷的真相带来了羞耻。可是他那被翻过去侧躺下来的身体依旧在发热，后门大开让他的丈夫重新进入他。

“啊、啊啊……！”他的丈夫提到的那些汁水纷纷从王耀拥堵的入口喷出。随着腹中的撞击加重，欢愉的刺激也再次浮现，羞耻消散了，王耀高亢的尖叫声又一次证明了他的丈夫是对的。

虽说体位变了，但王耀的双腿还是没有被放过。他的左腿被丈夫的手提高，两腿之间的距离没有缩短，而是照旧被毫无廉耻地淫荡地打开。“嗯、嗯……哈啊……啊……伊……”王耀把那只放在他大腿上的手想象成伊万的手，把黏着他后背的胸膛想象成伊万的胸膛，把在他肩膀上种下爱痕的嘴想象成伊万的嘴，把刺进他身体的热烫也想象成是伊万的。

从王耀自己那根昂扬的性器上涌出、在半空里摇摇欲坠的前液如今颜色与稠度都变得更深，甚至已无法将那些浇落在他腿上的精子看作前液。他失控地射了自己一身，在他的直肠里进进出出的律动则火上添油地驰骋得更欢了。 _伊万的舌头_ 舔过王耀早已发红的耳廓，随后探进他的耳朵，用舔舐的湿滑水声浸透他的思考。沉醉在被贯穿的感受里，王耀没发觉 _伊万的另一只手_ 从睡衣底下溜了进来，直到 _伊万_ 开始掐揉他的乳头时，他才回过神来。

他的身体内外都渴求着伊万的抚触。如果那是伊万，王耀会任由对方把他的全身都装点上白色，从黑色长发到脚趾尖。他想让伊万用力吻住他的唇，告诉他一切都会好起来的。总有一天他们会离开这里。两个人一起。

_你说过的，我去哪儿你就去哪儿，还记得吗？_

双眼虽然睁开，却和闭着没有两样，王耀想象伊万在他耳边低语着先前他没能说完的话。 _你不爱他，你爱的是我。_ 王耀几乎要回应他了，如果一大股精液没有涌过他的肉壁的话。

身为男人，王耀自然了解精液溅在手上是什么感觉。可要说到让精液在自己肚子里积聚的感受……王耀惊恐地发现自己有多么享受那种感觉，沉溺在那炙烫的热度、被密密匝匝的东西喂饱的满足感、以及在身体里不停迸发的流动之中。 _伊万_ 鞭长莫及的部分被灌满了他的种子。它们在王耀的血肉里钻进任何能够被发掘的空间，不将蠕动的土壤施遍肥料决不罢休。王耀明知道这些种子没有长大的机会，但是传言中有关蓝胡子失踪之妻的故事在他的脑海中挥之不去。王耀有一瞬间看见了蓝胡子的其中一位怀有身孕的妻子……可是不对，那不是女人，是他自己大着肚子躺在那张床上，球状的腹部看上去远远大过它在那娇小的身躯上本该有的大小。感到害怕的王耀不得不摸一摸自己的腹部，确认那个画面不是、将来也不会变成真的。

精液还在注入他的身体，然而撑大了内壁的那只雄根的硬度却丝毫不减。夜晚还远未结束，夜晚这才刚开始。

_伊万在哪？他会在城堡中的某处听见自己正在同另一个男人做爱的声音吗？_ 这些问题如同刀子般扎进王耀的心。他无法接受自己的丈夫，于是他让自己重新沉沦在谎言当中。他不愿去想伊万在除了他的床上之外的任何地方。

_乌云跟随着他的脚步。青草在他的鞋底下嘎吱地响，他乌黑的发丝在风中飞扬。这些天他经常将两侧的发丝编成辫扎在脑后拢住披散的头发。他永远没法告诉伊万，这全都是因为伊万曾说过他的头发扎成那样很好看。还有什么是他还没对伊万说过的？_

_王耀转过身，发觉自己离山上的那个男人好远，他连对方的脸都再也看不清了。他张开嘴大声喊他的名字，但伊万似乎听不见他。他向着伊万奔过去，可是他们之间的距离却只是在不断延长。伊万的身影就像那些飞远了的蝴蝶，渐渐化作了远方的一个小点。_

“别走！”

王耀一意识到自己身在何处就立刻后悔说了那两个字。他不想听见那个与伊万迥异的嗓音，于是他在自己的丈夫张口说出任何话来之前用双唇堵住了对方的嘴。被含在他体内的肉棍又活跃了起来，漫溢的精液流下他的大腿，污染了乳白的皮肤，第二天早上再多清洗也将无法消除它的味道，而在此期间王耀心里想着的只有伊万。

那两个字原本虽是对另一个人说的，但这似乎让他的丈夫误认为他想把自己的漂亮夫人干多少遍都没有问题。他在王耀的体内射了那么多次，王耀若不是生为男性，肯定已经怀孕了。

究竟是他的丈夫将那件污损的睡衣从王耀身上剥下来的还是王耀自己脱的，都随着两具赤裸躯体的起起落落而迷失在了黑暗之中。王耀腹中之物的数量不断增加，他要是站起来的话，地板上将满是从他屁股里涌出的精液，不过他一时半会也下不了那张床了。一缕湿濡的黑发粘在他的脸上，顺着额头向下蜿蜒经过紧闭的眼睛。黑布已从王耀头上滑了下来，可他仍是合着双眼。他没有察觉自己的睫毛里溢满了泪水，直至感觉到那个人抚上他的脸，他的吻覆在他闭合的眼睑上。王耀花了些时间才明白过来对方正在吻去他的眼泪。

蜡烛都烧完了，然而那张大床直到深夜还在持续嘎吱作响。王耀身上缀满了四散的白丝，散发着性爱的气息，不留一寸未被开发过的部分。倘若故事将来流传下去，他将被人称作第二十个祭品，公爵最爱的那一个，假如那位公爵还有能力去爱一个人的话。

_别对我这么温柔。_ 王耀推开紧拥着他的臂膀。 _你不是他，别这么温柔。_

精疲力尽的王耀没有坚持反抗，即使他的内里已没有更多空间了，那个男人还是抱着他不放。王耀若是不知情的话，会以为他的丈夫是真心在乎他。 _别把我抱得这么紧，别这样吻我。否则，我真的会把你认作是他。_ 听着对方安静的呼吸声，他想起自己在罗文树下感受过的温暖，使他可以轻易就相信在自己身边的人是真正的伊万。

王耀认为伊万将他抱在怀里的方式正应该是这样的。他丈夫的手指轻柔摩挲着他的腹部，当他牵住伊万的袖口时，伊万就是像这样摩挲着他的手的。

“伊万……”他无声念道，轻得只有自己的心能听到。

* * *

公爵小心地枕着手臂靠过去，看着王耀那温润的脸庞在沉睡中泛起柔光。他双唇微张，但公爵不舍得碰那两片樱桃色的花瓣。他轻吻了一下王耀的额头，这种温柔是任何传说里都只字未提过的。

他从床上起身，把王耀包进一层厚毛毯里。公爵明白王耀不会想从他的身边醒过来。他向王耀保证， _当太阳升起来的时候，你会再次见到那个人。_

他穿好衣服，又看了王耀一眼，然后合上了身后的房门。

_**他的城堡** _ _**里** _ _**没有哪两扇门是完全相同的。有的与天花板齐高，有的矮到得注意别把头撞到顶部的门框。烈火淬炼过的黑金属，** _ _**与** _ _**见证了一个又一个世纪的战争的老树** _ _**同样** _ _**古老的木材。有的画上了令人胆战心惊的纹样，门框刻着无法破译的符文，线条错综复杂，看久了以后会产生它们在动的错觉。还有的门则是空荡荡的，连一道划痕都没有。** _

_**所有的房门都可以用同一把钥匙打开。他的妻子可以随意打开他想进的任何房间的门。只除了一扇。** _

公爵在那扇王耀被禁止开启的门前停了下来。一阵冷风悄然穿过裂隙，门内听不见一声耳语。

门开了。

他走过一排排的面具与和他身上穿着的那件类似的大斗篷。桌上是几份记录了那些更名改姓被送往不同村镇的姑娘们的报告，以及王耀写给家人的信。一只大蝴蝶笼立在桌上。放生了其余蝴蝶之后留下来的三只在黑暗中振翅飞翔。从它们的唾液中提取出的毒素并不足以致命，但是会暂时影响人的声带。公爵将一小瓶解毒剂吞下喉咙，咳嗽了几下，声音恢复了正常。

一片片假皮从他的下颌与脸侧脱落。眼睛下方的皱纹被撕去。他用铜盆里的毛巾洗了把脸。

**据说蓝胡子有许多秘密。都锁在那一个房间里。**

镜子里是两颗紫罗兰色的瞳仁，它们的颜色对许多人来说是冰冷的，但是有一个对他来说很特别的人称它们是温暖的。公爵……伊万望着自己的倒影，它向他展现了一个只能靠撒谎才能和自己心爱之人在一起的人。王耀应当知晓真相，但时机还未到。这么做并不安全。经过这许多年，他仍尚未完成父亲的遗愿。他只是需要再多一些时间。

_用不了多久，_ 伊万告诉自己。手握成拳，此刻无比希望能回到王耀身边抱着他。 _用不了多久他们就能在一起了。不会再有欺骗，不用再假扮成他人。_

“等着我，耀。”


End file.
